


Shelter

by jacksgirl217



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cleon, Cloud/Leon - Freeform, M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgirl217/pseuds/jacksgirl217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen when all of this around us'll fall over, tell you what I'm gonna do. You will shelter me my love, and I will shelter you." Leon gives Cloud something to come home to. Warning: sweet and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

The title and lyrics of this fic belong to Ray LaMontagne.

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended, no profit made. 

 

Shelter

‘I guess you don’t need it  
I guess you don’t want me to repeat it  
But everything I have to give I’ll give to you  
It’s not like we planned it  
You tried to stay, but you could not stand it  
To see me shut down slow  
As though it was an easy thing to do  
Listen when  
All of this around us’ll fall over  
I tell you what I’m gonna do  
You will shelter me my love  
And I will shelter you’

Shelter – Ray LaMontagne.

 

A soft knock at the door pulled Leon’s attention away from his book. Setting it down he padded softly out into the hall and cracked open the door. Cloud stood on the other side, bone weary and soaking wet. His hair was plastered to his grubby, blood smudged face and his navy blue sweater was ripped to reveal scratched and bleeding skin. Leon pulled the door open wider and stepped out on to the porch, reaching out to take the younger man by the shoulder.  
“Cloud!”  
It was a small exclamation that let on Leon’s surprise at finding his wayfaring lover stood outside their home late at night after weeks away. It wasn’t like Cloud’s absence was unusual, it was just… well, Leon hadn’t been expecting it. Cloud didn’t knock.  
“Can I come in?” Was the murmured response; a tentative question that wasn’t sure of the answer.  
Leon pulled the slightly shorter man into the hall way, pushing the door shut with the back of his heel and running his hands out over Cloud’s shoulders and down his arms to feel the chilled skin.  
“Where have you been this time?” He asked as they both started to help Cloud out of the harness strapped to his back. Leon thought he heard the faintest of exhausted grunts come from the younger man as the heavy sword was heaved up against the wall.  
There was a small shake of the blonds head to signal that it didn’t matter or that he didn’t want to talk about it; either way Leon didn’t mind. Cloud was back, that was all that mattered.  
The older Gunblader reached out and took Cloud’s face in his hand, cupping the bruised cheek and forcing eye contact before he dipped his own head and kissed chilled lips, his nose bumping a cold nose and his breath misting over icy skin. For a few short moments despite how cold he was, Cloud warmed Leon.  
Leon pulled away, catching the weary expression in Cloud’s eye as the shorter man swayed and then ever so slightly stumbled. Leon caught him, gracefully bringing them to their knees in the hallway as his tired and frozen lover leaned against him. Leon smelt rain and dirt and the tang of blood as he buried his nose in the hair of Cloud’s temple and he inhaled deeply, greedily soaking up all of the smells that comforted him and reminded him of home. As he rapped his strong arms around his young lover he placed soft comforting kisses along Cloud’s brow, pressing his lips over the bridge of his nose and the ridge of his eyebrow to his other temple, cradling the shivering body against his own.  
Cloud clung to Leon, letting the small quivers and chills ripple over his body as he finally gave in and fell apart just as softly and quietly as he did everything else. He let out a small sigh, his heated breath ghosting over the skin at Leon’s throat as Cloud nuzzled deeper into the embrace.  
There was nowhere else in the whole world like Leon’s arms.   
After a few more moments of shivering and small delicate kisses Leon moved them, pulling Cloud to his feet and bracing the blond around his waist as he guided him along the hall and into their bedroom. Cloud didn’t even mind that Leon undressed him, helping him out of his socks and shoes, fiddling with all of his buckles and zips. There was no complaint from Cloud when Leon ran him a bath, making sure the temperature was just right before guiding the swordsman into the steaming tub. And Cloud only sighed in appreciation as Leon helped him sluice away all of the grime and dirt from his tired body, a small smile of thanks on his lips that Leon kissed as he leaned across to reach for more soap. Cloud didn’t even try to hide the yawn that earned a smirk from Leon as the older man helped to towel him off in the steamy heat of the small bathroom. The Gunblader was careful to ghost over the various cuts and scrapes, noting how most of them were healing on their own now.  
When they were done Leon took his lover by the hand and led them to bed, pulling Cloud into his arms and wrapping the man in a tight hug, not caring that Cloud’s damp hair was soaking the pillow.  
“How are the girls?” Cloud asked sleepily, pressing his face a little closer into Leon’s neck.  
“They’re fine.” Leon reassured, pulling the blankets up a little higher. “Get some sleep.”  
Cloud was asleep moments later. Leon, finally comforted by his soft rhythmic breathing followed soon after.


End file.
